


小娃娃造娃娃

by Nana56789



Category: DYS48, 九亭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789
Summary: 非现实向OOC古风可婚可育ONLY官配注意避雷百万土豆贺文的🚗未成年禁止观看🔞
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

礼成，洞房花烛夜少不了师兄弟们在一起打闹，岳云鹏几乎是玩了命一样和张九泰喝酒以解大徒弟被拱的仇

年轻人有玩闹了一会才在郭德纲的主持下放走了一对新人

良辰美景，自然也是干柴烈火，进了内屋张九泰就从身后环住了刘筱亭，一双好看的大手温柔的抚摸着刘筱亭的孕肚

“佳佳要给我生一个想你一样可爱的宝宝才行”张九泰在刘筱亭耳边温柔的说，好看的鼻子轻轻蹭着刘筱亭美丽的脖子

酥麻的感觉传遍全身，刘筱亭将自己埋进张九泰的怀里，身上的婚服衬得两个人特别的好看“好”

张九泰将合欢酒交到了刘筱亭的手中，成亲的酒本该两个人相对而饮，张九泰却固执的将刘筱亭搂在怀中，这是他的宝贝他自然是要一直搂在怀里的

喝了酒就是一辈子了，合欢酒的作用起的快，刘筱亭已经开始感到了身体的燥热，因为有了孕两个人都禁欲很久，谢金放心不下刘筱亭的身子直到他产了乳才终于准了两人的婚礼解了禁

张九泰放酒杯的功夫刘筱亭坐在床榻上伸出一双小手等着他“抱”

张九泰赶紧过去抱住了自己的宝贝，刘筱亭很少向他讨抱，只有两人刚刚相认刘筱亭还不能恢复身体的小孩子阶段才会这个样子对自己撒娇

可是拥抱显然不能满足现在的刘筱亭，张九泰一抱住刘筱亭，快要当爸爸的小孩就伸手环住了张九泰的脖子将自己的小嘴送了上来

送到嘴边的宝贝哪里有不要的道理，张九泰吻住刘筱亭甜甜的小嘴，刘筱亭也配合的松开牙关放了张九泰进来。

新婚之夜感触总是更多些，张九泰的舌头在刘筱亭的每一颗贝齿上停留，用舌尖刺激着敏感的牙龈，引得刘筱亭的津液从嘴角流出，呻吟出声，一双小手却还是要紧紧的抱住张九泰才行，张九泰没有丝毫要放开刘筱亭的意思，直到怀里的爱人因为缺氧有些晕昏昏才松开了那可爱的小嘴

刘筱亭因为合欢酒和缺氧小脸有些红彤彤的，眼角还挂着些湿漉漉的水珠，看起来又是小孩子的样子，但是圆滚滚的孕肚又提醒着张九泰怀里的人是他拜过堂成了亲的爱人

轻轻吻去刘筱亭下巴上的津液，张九泰顺着他最喜欢的天鹅颈一路吻下去，在刘筱亭不明显的喉结上啃食留下吻痕，一双灵巧的大手熟练的扒开刘筱亭的衣领

“啊…”因为怀孕，刘筱亭的乳房发育并在不久前有的产乳涨奶的反应，一双红樱本就敏感至极，被张九泰暴力扒开的衣物布料磨蹭过那里激起了更多的情欲

张九泰听到刘筱亭的呻吟邪邪的笑容挂在了嘴边，他期待着长时间禁欲后刘筱亭的身体，他恶狠狠地吻了刘筱亭的锁骨在上面留下红印重新将刘筱亭的注意力拉回到自己的身上

扯下来的衣服限制了刘筱亭的动作，他只能拽着张九泰垂下来的衣摆

这双娇乳张九泰觊觎好久了，因为怀孕和逐渐发育的胸部令他的原本肌肉紧致的胸部变得柔软有了圆润的弧度好似少女的胸部一样，前些日子谢金还教了他们如何排出胸中沉积的母乳，看得张九泰口干舌燥又顾忌刘筱亭和孩子的健康不敢轻举妄动，今天终于有了一尝芳津的机会

果然那里的手感如同张九泰所想象的一般的好，绵软而富有弹性，张九泰揉得上了瘾

“别…那里，别”刘筱亭一双小手轻推张九泰，脸上红红的

这可不会阻止的了张九泰，他甚至用手指掐住了刘筱亭敏感的乳尖“嗯？”

“唔…别，啊…九泰”刘筱亭被刺激的几乎直不起腰，快感从乳尖传遍全身，他挣扎起来“别，啊…要流出来…呜呜呜”

张九泰听了这话直接含住了刘筱亭的乳珠，用舌尖顶弄着乳首吮吸起来，左手不忘用谢金教的手法按摩着，只是手法多了些情欲让刘筱亭愈发被欲望所包裹，随着刘筱亭奶气的尖叫声一股甜香的汁液流入了张九泰的口中

“佳佳，好甜啊”张九泰这话一语双关，无论是刘筱亭本人还是乳汁都是无比甜美的

刘筱亭因为乳汁被张九泰吸出而羞得不敢直视他，合欢酒的作用令他的后穴开始分泌出蜜液，腿间的欲望也直愣愣的需要缓解

张九泰和刘筱亭一样被欲望包裹，但是他还是耐心的继续按摩着没有出乳的胸脯，直到乳汁缓缓流出可以缓解了胀乳

张九泰一边解着刘筱亭的裤子，却也没忘了舔掉刘筱亭蜜色皮肤上的白色乳汁

“九泰…九泰…呜呜呜我难受”欲望令刘筱亭下意识的磨蹭起双腿，这倒是方便了张九泰脱掉了刘筱亭的底裤

张九泰赶紧亲吻刘筱亭的唇瓣缓解他的不适“好了，好了，不哭了，一会儿就舒服了”

一边说着一边踢掉了自己的裤子，扶着刘筱亭倒在床上，怀着孕的人系着腰带是真么也不会舒服的，解开腰带，红色的婚衣像花朵一样绽开，花心是甜美的刘筱亭，小黑兔子一样的人儿眼睛水灵灵的含着泪水特别的可人

张九泰三下五除二褪去自己的衣服，虔诚的在本来肌肉丰满的肚子上亲吻和自己的孩子打了招呼，贴心的把软垫垫在了孕夫的腰下才抓起了刘筱亭纤细的脚腕

刘筱亭的后穴紧张的收缩了一下，“乖～”张九泰说着亲吻了他敏感的大腿内侧一下子就哄好了小人儿

谢金送的软膏是上好的佳品，张九泰挖出来的时候就很快在体温下融化成顺滑的液体，孕期的人后穴本就柔软加上合欢酒的作用很简单就让张九泰的手指探了进去

“快点…快…快进来”显然一只手指并不能满足刘筱亭，换作别的日子这等羞人的话刘筱亭可是说不出来的，现在竟着急的主动了起来

张九泰连忙用空出来的大手套弄起刘筱亭的性器，缓解他急促的欲望，吻落在刘筱亭的满身

刘筱亭不自觉的挺动着腰肢加快张九泰套弄的速度，不知不觉间身后的手指也增加到了三根，张九泰一边按住刘筱亭穴内的凸起，一边重点照顾伞头，成功的逼出了孕夫的精液，半透明的白色浊液落在刘筱亭蜜色的肚皮上特别的色情，看得张九泰不由自主的咽了口口水

张九泰灼热的欲望抵在刘筱亭的臀尖上时，有日子没行过房事的刘筱亭不禁有些紧张，不应期的快感还没散去，他只能迷迷糊糊的攀住张九泰的小臂

“佳佳，我进去了哦”张九泰磁性的声音传进刘筱亭的耳朵，张九泰一个挺身终于进入了心心念念的蜜穴之中

“唔…”“嗯…”两个人都舒适的呻吟出声，张九泰根本没给刘筱亭缓冲的时间，直接挺动起他的腰肢

不过谢金的嘱咐他倒是还记着，不敢进的他太深，只是每每都要碾压过前列腺才行

刘筱亭能感受到张九泰的用心，虽然被快感不断的侵蚀着，他还是不忘收缩穴道给张九泰更舒适的快感

“嘶，宝贝，你真紧”张九泰邪笑着加快的抽插的速度，还每次都要撞上刘筱亭蜜穴的凸起才满意

这下彻底令刘筱亭沉浸在了快感里，酥麻传遍全身，肚子里有着小宝宝也无法让他有时间考虑些别的，生理泪水被逼出来，哭唧唧的小样子看得张九泰的性器又涨大了几分

“呜呜呜…不行了…唔，太，太大了…呜呜呜”刘筱亭流着泪，一双小手胡乱地向自己身下伸去试图去抚摸再次抬起头的欲望

张九泰一把抓住了刘筱亭的小手压在他的头侧“亭亭不乖哦”

后穴被填得满满的，身前却得不到满足，张九泰还坏心眼的冲撞着他的前列腺“呜呜呜…我，我要…”

但是显然张九泰不准备放过他，亲吻着小兔子不自觉撅起的小嘴身下的挺弄没有一丝一毫的停止

小黑兔子性感的扭着身子，刚刚排解过的乳房又开始肿胀起来，却只能哼哼唧唧的一通乱叫也不见张九泰要放过他的样子

“不…不行了…唔…太快了…”刘筱亭在张九泰放过他的嘴唇的时候求饶起来“呜呜呜…九泰…师叔…嗯…相公”

一句“相公”彻底激起了张九泰的欲望，幸福像是烟花一样在张九泰心中绽放，挺弄的性器也失了控制一下下撞在刘筱亭的宫口

刘筱亭的身体下意识保护肚子里的孩子，本就紧致的穴道继续收缩起来，张九泰舒服的头皮发麻，也更加使劲的碾压着刘筱亭的前列腺

“啊～”刘筱亭甜美的声音溢出口腔，小黑兔子被自家师叔实实在在的操射了

高潮中的穴道痉挛收缩，缠绵在张九泰的性器上，高潮的蜜液更是灼热的洒在张九泰的性器上，快感冲击着张九泰，他亲吻着小兔子，将低吼藏进两个人的唇间，也将微凉的精液交代进了刘筱亭的体内

张九泰将刘筱亭环进自己的怀里，轻轻抱着他的孕肚“佳佳，再叫一声，我喜欢听你叫我相公”

稍稍缓过来些的刘筱亭现在才想起了害羞，一个小脑袋都要埋进自己的胸前

“再叫一声，嗯，乖”张九泰继续耐心的哄着，他知道刘筱亭容易害羞也知道自己要是哄了小兔子什么都能答应

“相…相公”小黑兔子小小声地，奶甜奶甜的唤了一声

张九泰开心的搂着刘筱亭又亲又抱的，一双大手温柔的抚摸着刘筱亭圆滚滚的肚子。一句“相公”让他的欲望又抬了头，但是他决定为了爱人和孩子忍一忍

他现在很幸福，他的全世界都被他抱在了怀里

（我也不知道为啥结婚还穿着洒金红大褂的二哥怎么洞房夜就换了个开襟，我是作者我就是为所欲为！你管我！）


	2. 小娃娃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非现实向OOC
> 
> 古风可婚可育
> 
> ONLY官配注意避雷
> 
> 百万土豆贺文  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> 我的土豆成为了百万土豆啦！！！！
> 
> 我关注二哥的日子不早，只记得关注他后不久赶上了5万土豆粉的福利
> 
> 我在国外不能见他抓耳挠腮的，回国两个月时间，我几乎都泡在了院子里
> 
> 他和最好的七队，好在我没有欠他们一张门票
> 
> 5万、10万、30万、50万、60万、70万、80万然后一转眼他就成了百万土豆了，庆幸虽然短暂我陪他一起走过
> 
> 他一定是这个世界上最贵重的土豆了🥔
> 
> 最好的刘筱亭❤️

00

“师素素”

小娃娃一脸单纯的冲着张九泰唤着，他看起来只有6、7岁的样子，声音也是小孩子特有的奶里奶气，甜丝丝的

但是张九泰是一丝一毫没有感受到小孩子的可爱，他这个人什么都好就是天生不喜欢孩子

这也是没有办法的事情，并不是所有人都喜欢小孩子的，有的人会觉得小孩萌萌的很可爱而他张九泰只会觉得小孩子吵吵闹闹毫不讲理。张九泰的脑子快速的运转着，想要找到一个能摆脱面前人的办法

换做是别的小娃娃估计早就被他丢了出去，但是面前这个真的不能扔，这是他最优秀的师兄之一的岳云鹏的大徒弟，是他师父郭德纲最疼爱的徒孙之一，丢出去了他脑袋就不保了

张九泰深吸一口气，试图让自己尽量不要语气太凶“先说好了，咱们约法三章。第一，不准哭不准闹。第二，你要听我的话。第三，嗯…第三还没想好，想好了跟你说”

小娃娃大概是为了思考而咬着下唇鼓了鼓嘴“好的，师素素”

“还有，师叔！叔！”张九泰颇为无奈的纠正小师侄的发音

“师俗苏”显然没什么效果

张九泰翻了个白眼“师素就师素，不用叫师素素，还有你叫啥？”

“我叫刘筱亭”小娃娃特别乖的回答“可是，大华师叔说要叫师素素九泰师叔才不会讨厌我”

张九泰觉得一口老血差点要喷出来，行吧，他那个师哥要多没溜儿就有多没溜儿“不会，你叫我师叔就行”

张九泰说的毫无感情，不远处何九华一脸坏笑地看热闹，跟刘筱亭玩得好的尚九熙则是一脸的不安，怕以讨厌小孩子有名的张九泰会真的对刘筱亭不好

张九泰强烈怀疑岳哥出门议事期间把刘筱亭丢给他照顾的馊主意一定是何九华出的

“行了，走吧”张九泰着实不想理他们俩，转了个身也不管孩子跟不跟得上他一个成年人的步伐

01

刘筱亭是超越了张九泰认知的懂事听话，他算是明白了为什么这个小娃娃能那么被自家的师父喜欢了

每天醒的比他还早，练功比他认真，等时间差不多了再跑到他的床边把他叫醒

会帮着做些家务，比他还能够自理，从来不闹他，最多就是时不时讨些桂花糕吃，甚至他还会勒令张九泰先生好好吃掉香菜不可以挑食

总之张九泰和刘筱亭的相处是特别的开心的，甚至讨厌小孩子的张九泰开始喜欢这个小娃娃了，真香和打脸来的总是特别的快

“小师叔”前段日子张九泰的师哥孟鹤堂和周九良也来了张家府邸做客，作为最小的二九师弟，为了分辨三个人，刘筱亭就开始叫他小师叔了

“嗯，怎么了？”张九泰终于愿意放下了手中的账本

刘筱亭端了个瓷碗走了进来“孟叔叔做了藕酪”

刘筱亭放下小碗就要走却被张九泰的大手一捞抱在了怀里，这番景象要是被他那些师兄弟看见可是要吓掉了下巴了，他可是从来都不会与小孩子亲近的人

但是刘筱亭实在是太听话可爱了，每次被张九泰抱起来就会害羞的用小手手捂住半张脸只露出一双黑溜溜的小眼睛，身上还散发着甜美的奶香

“咱们一起吃吧，我不奢望九良会分给咱们两碗”张九泰倒是驾轻就熟的样子把刘筱亭放在自己的腿上，一只手端着碗一只手盛了一勺就送到了刘筱亭的嘴边

“小师叔天天工作比较辛苦，还是小师叔吃吧”刘筱亭羞的耳朵尖都红了

张九泰也不理他，勺子不拿开，看着刘筱亭吃下去才说话“你放心，少不了我吃的”

他也没换勺子，就用刘筱亭用过的勺子吃了，不知道是不是小孩子的奶香味太浓了，明明着藕酪没有加奶张九泰却吃出了奶味

刘筱亭的手不知道往哪里放只能揪着自己的衣袖“小师叔…下周…”

张九泰又盛了一勺喂给了刘筱亭“？”

“你该送我回社里了”刘筱亭赶紧咽下了嘴里的藕酪提醒着张九泰

张九泰这才想起来岳云鹏把刘筱亭交给他的时候特意嘱咐他每隔三个月的初七一定要把他的小师侄送回社里谢金那里

谢金是江湖名声在外的神医，张九泰不知道这个健健康康的小师侄有什么需求需要三月找一次谢金才行

02

张九泰是个占有欲很强的人，当真香打了脸以后张九泰就把刘筱亭当作了私有物，别的人不能碰不能抱的，连回德云社的路上都把刘筱亭抱在了胸前同骑一匹马

德云社盘山而居，张九泰的一干师兄弟早就候着他们了

三个月前张九泰不明所以，三个月后他可是知道这帮人都在觊觎他的可爱小师侄

但是不管张九泰怎么想要占有小师侄，谢金还是从他怀里抢走了刘筱亭，而怂得一逼大盲流子着实是害怕他那个脸上有疤的李鹤东师兄

03

在山庄的日子总是过的很快，虽然不需要管理家里的事业，但是张九泰还是要和师兄弟们一起练功然后打打闹闹谈笑风月

刘筱亭被谢金抱走后张九泰就再也没见过他，只说是一周后会把小师侄还给他

一周已经过了大半，王九龙接了任务跟着他家老大去走镖了；刘九儒被刘吉吉师叔开了小灶去练功；宋昊然被新搭档马霄戎以培养感情为理由拉走了；何九华和尚九熙则因为没有当值这个月就不在社里；张九泰只有一个人了

他挂着酒壶忙无目的的走着，再抬头的时候才发现自己走到了一个熟悉的地方

德云社山庄后山深处竹林里被称为“传习社”的小院子

当年朝廷与德云社对立，前山常常有所谓的正统人士攻上来，班主郭德纲为了保护他们那一届新的学徒在后山开了传习社让他们远离纷扰，安全的练功学武

站在这个地方张九泰突然想明白了自己会这么喜欢刘筱亭的愿意

那时候的他还没赐字拜师，还是叫做张席仔的户部张尚书的小公子

在这里他遇到了一个叫做刘佳的少年，他有着健康的小麦肤色，他内向腼腆又甜美可爱，最开始还带着可爱的冀州口音，最终也被他满口的京片子带跑了

他们被分在同一个房间，他们一起玩闹一起练功，他们一起深夜偷偷翻墙出去看皎洁的月光，他们之间悄悄地种下了爱情的种子

张九泰以为他们会像师兄弟那样的顺利，成为搭档然后携手一生，然而在他们离了传习社后他的小黑兔子，他的心上人便没了行踪，甚至他不知道刘佳有没有拜师郭德纲

刘佳成了他们在竹林里见证过的白月光

不得不承认，他的小师侄刘筱亭真的很像他的心上人刘佳，一样的腼腆内向，一样的害羞懂事，一样在他的凸显下黑黑的肤色

如果8年前他紧紧的捉住刘佳不松手，他们结婚生子大概会拥有一个和刘筱亭一样的孩子，那孩子若是像了刘佳定是刘筱亭一般的样子，也难怪他会偏爱这个小师侄

张九泰叹了口气，仰头喝光了酒壶里最后的酒

哪怕微醺，张九泰还是能够敏感的听到房间里的脚步声

“谁！”气运丹田，张九泰施展轻功跃入了院内

声音是从他和刘佳曾经住过的房间里传出的，张九泰轻车熟路的走了进去

房间干净整洁，中央放着一个泡满了药草的浴缸，晃动的水波显示着这里刚刚还有人入浴过，而刘佳的床榻上一个人儿慌张的用被单遮挡着自己的身体

那少年精瘦而柔软，纤细的腰肢没有被被单遮挡住，一只小手紧紧的抓住被单遮在胸前，好看的直角肩和优美的天鹅颈都暴露在张九泰的视线之下，那有些肉嘟嘟的小脸还是如同8年前一般的单纯可爱

“佳佳？！”张九泰确信面前的人就是他消失不见8年的心上人，欣喜和激动涌上心头，他也不顾不着寸缕的少年的心情，大步冲上前去抱住了他

“佳佳，我的佳佳”张九泰的大手揽在少年赤裸的背部，那里光滑柔软，他紧紧的抱住了肤色略黑的少年，几乎要把他镶在自己的怀里

张九泰的头深深埋在了少年的颈间，他闻到了一股熟悉的奶味，张九泰诧异的看着面前的少年

显然这个他坚信是刘佳的男孩已经被他的动作羞的涨红了一张小脸，张九泰想要确认他闻到的那股奶味，一点都不走到脑子又将头埋进少年的颈间，挺翘的鼻尖触碰到少年敏感的脖子引得他一阵颤抖

“你…你你…你个登徒子”少年紧张的挣扎起来

显然张九泰并不想放过他，两个人推推搡搡之间，张九泰扯下了被单，少年肌肉线条分明又柔软的美好身体展露在张九泰面前

“啊！”随着少年一声羞涩的尖叫，张九泰晕了过去

04

不管张九泰怎么坚信他在传习社的院子里见到了刘佳还是没有人相信他

“你都说了你那天是喝醉了啊”同是传习社出身的庄子建翻了个白眼并不是很想理张九泰的样子

张九泰却十分的肯定“换做是别人也就算了，那可是佳佳，我不会搞错的”

庄子建终于受不了张九泰的碎嘴子洗脑选择了放弃“好吧好吧，是二哥是二哥，行了吧。你赶紧去收拾收拾吧，不是说明天就要带着岳哥徒弟回去了吗？”

庄子建的话提醒了张九泰，那个他在刘佳身上闻到的奶味，一个大胆的想法越上心头

05

“世间确有一种奇毒，会因随着人的成长发作加重最终无法治愈”朱汝钊一边作画一边回答着张九泰的问题“我还没有听说过可以解这种毒的人，不过谢爷医术出神入化，可以解也说不定”

朱汝钊进入德云社的晚些，闯荡江湖多年学识丰富又喜欢和孩子们一起玩耍的他是回答张九泰问题的最好人选，“可有什么治疗方法？”

“据说有一种方法可以令人恢复到孩童时期的体型，这样应该可以封住毒性的发作，不过那毒性既然要在成年后才显现，那么治疗肯定要在成人体型时进行”朱汝钊继续说着

张九泰笑着谢过了朱汝钊，去谢金所在的院子接刘筱亭去了

06

张九泰看着跟在谢金身后乖乖的刘筱亭笑的温柔，他早就能想到听话的刘筱亭一定会很招谢师爷的喜欢

他冲着刘筱亭伸出了自己的手，小师侄愣了一下，然后规规矩矩拜别了谢金李鹤东才一路小跑跑到张九泰的面前将自己的小手交到了张九泰的大手里

07

“以后我就叫你亭亭吧”回家的路上就只有张九泰和刘筱亭两个人了，张九泰温柔的对怀里的小孩说

不管是刘筱亭怎么强调自己会骑马，即使有他们家于大爷准备好的小矮马，张九泰就是一定要和刘筱亭骑同一匹马

刘筱亭乖乖的点了点头

从他们俩回家开始，“亭亭，亭亭”就不绝于耳，张九泰嘴又碎，刘筱亭天天被他黏的头晕脑胀的，懂事听话的小师侄烦的不行了也学会了用小手捂住了师叔的嘴

“你嘴太碎了”小师侄撅着嘴捂住了一直说话的张九泰的嘴

张九泰也不生气，捉住那只小手在他掌心亲了亲成功的获得了一只红彤彤的小亭亭“好了好了不说了，要不要吃桂花糕啊”

刘筱亭只是摇了摇头继续看他的武学书，张九泰特意请了点心师到府里给他做桂花糕和各种点心，今天他已经吃够了

张九泰熟练的把刘筱亭抱到自己的腿上，把头放在了刘筱亭小小的肩膀上

“你干什么啊！”小孩子惊慌的绷直了身子

张九泰也不管他的惊慌，在他的肩膀上找了一个舒适的位置“累了，休息会儿。亭亭你身上真香”

张九泰的鼻子蹭着小孩子敏感的脖子“奶奶的，甜甜的”

“上次送你回社里的时候，我喝多了梦到了我的心上人，他身上也是这个味道”张九泰感受到怀里的小师侄身体愈发的坚硬，“对了，你还没跟我说你三个月回一次山庄找师爷做什么”

“不…不做什么…”刘筱亭紧张的后背都发了汗一动不敢动的

张九泰不再逼问把刘筱亭在怀里换了个方向，直视着小师侄“我该拿你怎么办？”

“怎么了？”刘筱亭不明白的歪着头问

张九泰很是困扰的样子“我放不下我青梅竹马的心上人佳佳，但是我又想等亭亭长大后娶你进门”

刘筱亭被张九泰直白的话语逗得又红了脸颊

困扰的表情变成了满满的坏笑“亭亭和佳佳要是同一个人就好了”

上一秒还羞红了脸的小孩现在吓得小脸都白了

08

又是一个三个月之约，李鹤东没想到张九泰就这么直接的登了门

“东哥”礼部尚书之子礼礼貌貌规规矩矩的反而让李鹤东不知道如何是好

李鹤东还是故作镇定的样子“你干嘛来了？”

张九泰轻摇折扇“东哥不必遮掩了，您在这里是守着亭亭和师爷呢吧”

“你这不是废话吗，我不守着谢金谁守着他”李鹤东皱着眉很不爽的样子，换做一般的江湖之人大概早就吓得腿软了，但是自家人的张九泰还是一点都不慌张的样子

“我的意思是，您是守着师爷和佳佳呢吧”

张九泰在李鹤东眼中转瞬即逝的慌张里验证了自己的猜想

09

刘佳反应过来的时候已经被张九泰压在了床榻之上，刚刚泡完药浴的他只穿着单衣，这一闹也散开了不少

张九泰坏笑着贴近刘佳的脖子嗅了嗅“佳佳你真好闻”

刘佳紧张的挣扎蜷起了腿

“或者，我该说”张九泰笑的势在必得“你真好闻亭亭”

败露了身份的刘筱亭吓得愣神的时候，张九泰唇已经印在了他的锁骨上

10

“我能说什么！佳佳的毒都没解完就被他吃干抹净了！”喝了不少酒的岳云鹏生气的站起来骂，边上尚筱菊都拦不住

张九泰还是有点怕岳云鹏的，他们是师兄弟，可说白了这就是自己家老丈人，穿着红色洒金大褂的张九泰赶紧拿酒杯给他敬酒“是是是，是我不好是我不好，岳哥您别气了”

看到眼前穿着喜服的张九泰，岳云鹏更生气了“张九泰！你也是个人！佳佳那可是七岁的身子啊！”

“没没没，岳哥，他小孩子模样的时候我真的没碰他”张九泰赶紧证明自己，再喜欢刘筱亭他也没有变态到对小孩子下手“我都是憋到师爷帮他恢复了身体以后才…”

“啊啊啊啊！张九泰你给我闭嘴！”床第之事被拿出来说，刘筱亭气得一个酒杯飞出去直直的砸在张九泰脑袋上

又气又羞的刘筱亭陪着红艳艳的喜服变成了气鼓鼓的小红土豆，表弟高筱贝赶紧在边上拦着“二哥，二哥，气大了对小斑马不好，冷静冷静”

这边孩子们闹闹哄哄的，那边班主郭德纲倒是安安静静的和谢师爷喝着酒“这未婚先孕，也就是九泰干得出来了，孩子他师爷啊，筱亭这肚子月份也足了，要是能闹闹洞房，还是要他们闹闹吧”

谢金也是一副老神在在的样子“那肯定是没问题了，贺礼的软膏刚九泰过来敬酒的时候我已经塞给他了”

“他俩的交杯酒我可是特意让小孟孟备的合欢酒”郭德纲的另一旁坐着的于谦也笑咪咪的说

与他们同桌的栾云平翻了个白眼，大家长都这么没溜儿还能指望徒弟们多有溜儿吗？就是可怜了小佳佳，也不知道明明还能不能起得来床。


End file.
